The Forever Knight Encounter
The Forever Knight Encounter is the second episode of Javon 10. Summary Javon discovers an Organization called the Forever Knights. Plot News of Bloxx defeating defeating the giant robot a week ago spread quickly.People were speculating what Bloxx was,some said that he was a mutated lego kit(Which he thought was stupid) or maybe he's a mutated human.Javon over these few weeks had learned that the watch had 10 forms.He had trained with them but he couldn't figure out the powers of some of them.Some of them were simple,he had a chameleon type alien,a walking conductor,a giant dog and a fast guy.He had been busting drug trades,stopping bank robbers and other such cliche stuff.But now..he needed some rest. Javon(In bed):Zzzzzzzz......(phone rings)why....who the heck is calling me?(Picks up phone) Mario:Yo Jay dude where are you?Nickolai and I have been waiting here for almost 2 hours. Javon(sits up):Dude I'm freaking tired what are we even doing today? Mario:Dude we were going to the skate park,you're the one who planned this meet up. Javon:Fine I'll be there in five minutes Mario:No no,I hate when people say that.Your gonna take 1 hour to get here.You're 5 minutes away from putting on your shoes(hangs up) Javon:(groans)Man my life is a meme. Javen changes into his regular clothes except with a black jacket with a white line down the middle.He dialed up the watch to a new figure.He slammed it down and became engulfed in a green light. Javon is seen against a green pulsating background with his hands spread out to his sides.The watch disappears as his skin turns into black and blue fur.The fur on his face spread out to the sides of his face resembling a mask.Spikes come out of his hands and feet. Fasttrack:(Runs off at top speed)Running around at the speed sound,got places to go gotta follow my rainbow! Fasttrack ran through the streets with a trail of dust behind him.People were watching in amazement as a gust of breeze just ran right past them.Fasttrack soon reached the skate park and came to a stop...or tried to come to a stop.Instead if stopping instantly he rammed right into the wall of one of the ramps. Fasttrack/Javon:Nice dude(goes back to normal)real nice. End Scene Javon is seen with Mario and Nicholai on top of a ramp.Javon was decked with protective gear and was trembling on the skateboard. Javon:Um guys I hate skating. Nickolai:Then why the freak did you say we should do this? Javon:'cause I've barely have been getting enough sleep! Mario:Not our problem(Pushes Javon) Javon slides down the ramp screaming for his life.The skate board kept on going and went all the way onto another ramp.Javon went into a ball on the ground and was shaking. Mario:You owe me $20 bro Nickolai:Fine(Hands money) An explosion is heard as Javon jolts up and looks at the origin of the sound.He looked over into the streets as he saw a group of men clad in medieval armor surrounding a whimpering 10 year old boy wrapped up in a brown blanket,primarily covering his back. Knight 1:You extraterrestrial creatures think you could come to our planet and take it?! Kid:I *sniff* didn't do anything wrong Knight 3:Quiet!(Kicks the kid in the stomach making the blanket fall off) Under the blanket was 4 blue and black wings coming out of his shirt.The kid shrieked as he tried to hide his wings,he wrapped them around himself while the Knights scowled.Javon started running off only for Nickolai to stop him. Nickolai:Where you going dude? Javon:Uh gotta call the police(Runs off) Javon runs behind a building and activated the watch which showed Shocksquatch.He turned the dial to Bloxx and raised up his hand.He slammed it down and became engulfed into a green light Javon is seen in a pulsating green background with his hands at his sides.The watch disappears as his hands become crab like.His head detaches from his body as it becomes metallic and gains a white aura around it.His body becomes yellow and black with his shoulders going up with above his head. Lodestar:Aw man this guy again what is the point of him I can't even find out what he does?(Turns and sees kid getting beaten up)Don't have time to find out. Lodestar charges forward and raises his hand.He punches one of the knights which pushes him back.Another Knight sees him and take out some sort of laser gun.He fired it at Lodestar and hit him straight in the chest.Lodestar stands up on one knee. Lodestar:Damn it what can you do?(Jumps up and tries flying but lands straight on his back)Okay not that either,maybe I have laser vision(Opens eyes wide but do nothing)Ahh god maybe something from my hand,or claw(uses hand and fires a wave of green magnetic waves at one of the Knights) The Knight floats up into the air and is fired straight into a wall. Lodestar:Telekinesis?Impressive! While Lodestar is distracted one of the Knights draw another laser blaster.He fires it at lodestar which knocks him back.He fires another one that knocks him back even more.Lodestar gets up and follows another wave which makes the gun break apart. Knights:Um retreat!(All of them run away) Lodestar:Wow what wussies(Goes back to normal) The Kid picks up his blanket and walks over to Javon. Kid:Thanks sir you saved my life.Sorry mom said I shouldn't talk to humans(Starts walking away) Javon:Whoa Kid hold on!(The kid turns around)Who were those guys attacking?Looked like they were doing some cosplay,really good cosplay. Kid:Well um... Javon:You can trust me,promise. Kid:Alright,they say their the Forever Knights.They hunt people like me...You know..aliens?That's all I can say I have to get home!(Runs away) Javon:Forever Knights,huh? End Scene The Knights from before are now seen in a medieval castle in the middle of the forest.They enter a main room where an old man is sitting on a thrown. King Patrick:Have you succeeded in slaying that little pest? Knight 5:Well sir you see- King Patrick:I asked a yes or no question,just answer it. Knight 5:...No sir King Patrick:How could you fail?!It was just a child! Knight 2:Sir but there was another one sir,It was powerful. King Patrick:Enough!I will send a true knight to battle him.Connor! Another Knight appears but he had his helmet off which revealed his long black hair.He knelt on one knee. Connor:Sir? King Patrick:You will slay the one that has foiled or plans and bring me his head. Connor:I will indeed(Grins evilly) End Scene It is late at night and Javon was walking through the streets thinking about what happened to that kid.Well was he a kid?He had wings for pete's sake.His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a scream was heard.He turned and saw a woman about to be crushed under a falling building.Javon activated the watch and slammed it down becoming Bloxx.He built himself up to protect the lady as the rubble rolled off his back.But the lady kept on screaming. Bloxx:Um lady you're okay now(She kept screaming)Lady?(Pokes her and his finger go right through her)Whoa. Out of nowhere a laser blast was heard and Bloxx's whole upper body was blown off.Connor walking out from the shadows smirking. Connor:Such easy prey(Bloxx reforms) Bloxx:That was not pleasant.Okay so your one of those Forever Knight grunts? Connor:Grunt?!I am the greatest Forever Knight!I hunt creatures like you who invade our planet! Bloxx:You do know I am human right?Didn't you see me just transform?(Head gets blasted off by Connor) Connor:All of you creatures are crazy now die!(Bloxx regenerates) Bloxx:Alright then how about I finish this off so I can go home(Stretch punches Connor right in the face)And this!(Punches in gut) Connor:Enough!(Shoves Blaster right in Bloxx's chest)Now die!(Fires blaster which blows Bloxx to bits)I have one again(Picks up the watch)And I have claimed my prize. The watch starts flashing as it flies out of Connor's hand.All the pieces of Bloxx start flying toward it and starts reforming around it.When all of them come together Bloxx returns back to Javon. JavonDidn't you hust say that?!(Sees he's back to normal)Oh man! Connor:You're a human?Either way you are in some way shape or form you're an alien and you must be exterminated! Javon:Didn't I just tell you I was human?!Either way no way I'm gonna die right now!I'm gonna do this! Javon starts running away as Connor smirks and runs after him.Javon jumps into an alley way and jumps into a dumster as Connor runs right past. Javon:(Comes out)How dumb can you be?Oh man I stink! End Scene Javon walks up to his house and opens the door. Javon:Mom I'm home!(Looks around to see that the house was wrecked)Mom?! Javon looks everywhere and spots something on the dinner table.He runs over picks it up,it was a note. Note:Dear Child,If you think you can defy the forever Knights,you have something coming.You have probably noticed that your mother was gone.If you want her back,Duel me at this address: Javon looked over the address and busted through the door and ran to the location. End Scene Javon looked over the abandon warehouse where Connor said to meet him.He walked slowly to the door and kicked it in.What he saw was a group of Forever Knights surrounding a chair where his mother was tied up and blindfolded.Connor was on top of a platform with a staircase that led up to it. Connor:Child!You came,as you see the only way you can get to me is to fight off all my Forever Knights.Do you accept? Instead of responding Javon became Lodestar and walk in and at that moment all the Forever Knights charged at him.Lodestar created a magnetic wave of energy around him which repelled all the Knights away from him with no effort.He walked up to the chair with his mother and freed her. Lodestar:Are you okay mo-I mean Madam? Mom:Yes I'm fine thank you for coming.Do you know where my son- Lodestar:He's waiting for you at home.I'll deal with this guy(His mother runs off as Connor claps slowly) Connor:You really are a hero aren't-(Connor stops talking as he grabs his throat)What*Gasps*are you*gasps* Lodestar:I'm crushing your metal armor against your body and especially your lungs.Let me explain something to you Connor*Tightens metal*You can try to kill me all you want,but don't you dare mess with my friends or family!*Tightens grip even more*Cause when I get angry,I become very,very SCARY! Lodestar releases his grip on Connor and turns to walk away. Connor:Don't walk away from me! Lodestar:You've already lost the battle.Yield! Lodestar reverts and walks away as Connor falls in defeat. End Scene Mom:Then they came out of nowhere and grabbed me and tied me up!Thanks for calling one of those alien heroes Javon. His mother was explaining how she got kidnapped while they were cleaning back up the house. Javon: I wasn't here to protect you,sorry Mom:You were a hero,you called that magnet alien didn't you? Javon:Magnet? Mom:Yeah that was his ability,wasn't it. Javon(Scratching head):Well I guess so. Mom:You know ever since you got that watch, you sure you aren't doing something bad? Javon:(Stares at watch)I'm pretty sure The End Characters Javon Barber Nickolai Brown Mario Scilon Mom Necrofriggian Kid Villains Forever Knights Connor Aliens Used Fasttrack(First appearance) Lodestar(First appearance x2;selected alien was Bloxx) Bloxx Trivia * Javon mistakes Lodestar's magnetism for telekinesis. Category:Episodes